1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a pet feeding unit and, more particularly, to a decorative pet feeding unit for protecting a pet's food from the environment while providing an aesthetically pleasing food accessory.
2. Prior Art
Animal owners, such as dog and cat owners, are generally required to feed and water their animals on a daily basis in order to maintain the health of the animal. In addition, due to the busy nature of today's world, animal owners often don't have time to provide their pets adequate exercise. In such instances owners will often leave their pets in the back yard during the day or let them roam around outside at night.
In such a case, a problem arises concerning a proper supply of food and water, as well as shelter, for the animal outdoors. The animal's feed and water are often spoiled by the environment resulting in a substantial waste. Because of the inherent problem of spoilage of the feed and water, animals are many times not provided with the desired amount of feed and water during the time outdoors. Thus, a need has long existed for an improved animal shelter having a feed dispenser which could enable the owner of the animal to store a supply of feed and water in the feed dispenser so that the feed and water would be available to the animal at all times.
Previously, animal shelters were clumsy and heavy to move, made out of wood and uncomfortably hot in summer and cold in winter, wherein the shelters would rapidly deteriorate with the weather both in appearance and utility. Furthermore, most animal shelters did not provide an outside feeding stall which can not be easily knocked over by the animal or its tether, nor a tether which cannot become tangled and/or shortened to limit the initial range of movement of the animal.
Accordingly, a need remains for a specially designed pet feeder that protects food from sun or inclement weather conditions while providing a practical, durable and convenient product.